As a result of the cost of electricity, and remoteness of many worksites and operations, a significant number of organizations rely upon stationary industrial engines to perform a variety of operations and run a variety of stationary equipment. Such engines are typically powered by gasoline or diesel fuels and configured to be stationary on a platform or stand.
With the rising price of fossil fuels, and more stringent government emission requirements, many organizations are seeking less expensive and cleaner alternatives to gasoline and diesel in the powering of stationary industrial engines. Such alternatives include propane and natural gas. However, the use of propane and natural gas has included a variety of drawbacks, including a decrease in engine efficiency due to the method of injecting the fuels into the engines, and an inability to easily start and maintain engine idle in cold climates.
What is needed is a stationary industrial engine having improved efficiency and the ability to operate acceptably and reliably in cold climates.